


Scars

by Lady_Fenikkusu



Series: Overwatch Noticed [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Graphic Description, cuteness, injuries, treatment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7255630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Fenikkusu/pseuds/Lady_Fenikkusu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You get hurt, and Mercy heals you, but even the best doctors can't make the scars go away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scars

Four; Scars.

Pain. Lots of pain. Lots and lots of pain. Why? Why was there so much pain? Oh it hurt so much… why? What had happened? Why couldn’t you see? What was wrong? Where were you?

“Don’t try and move.” 

Mercy? Mercy. The accent was hers… had you been hurt? Was she healing you? “No, no, no, no, don’t try and move, you’re in no state to move. Please, keep still.” Mercy pleaded again and this time you feel her hands on your face as your sight at last comes back in a slow murky haze, but you can just make out that halo Mercy wears. “Please, keep still. Please.”

You try and speak, try to ask what has happened but you find you have no voice and just trying to open your mouth hurt even more, a coppery taste floods your mouth and you realize that yes, you are hurt and bleeding…

A lot.

“Winston!” Mercy yells as she holds you, trying to stop the blood that is flowing from your face and throat. “Winston hurry!!!” you hear her yell again as you fade back into the darkness.

~~~~~

It still hurts… Why does it still hurt?

“Ah she’s wakin’ up!!”

“We aren’t ready for her to wake up!” 

Tracer? Mercy? What had happened? What were they doing? You try and ask that very question but the pain gets to be too much as you try to open your mouth again. Everything from your cheeks and jaw down to your chest hurts like someone just poured boiling water over that part of your body and oh it hurts! It hurts so much!

You open your eyes and find the two women standing over you, Tracer gently patting your face with a cool cloth as Mercy works swiftly just under your jaw. You try to speak but before you can, Tracer shakes her head. “Shhh, shhh, no talkin’ love, you’re still really beat up, but you’ll be all right! Mercy’s fixing you up good and proper.” Tracer says while one hand gently dabs your forehead and face. “You’ll be ok love.” She assured again and slowly the pain fades and you look at her with pleading eyes. You just want answers about what had happened to you and why you are in so much pain.

“I’m going to give you another dose of sedative, we still have a lot of work to do before you are safely out of danger.” You hear Mercy say as she gently puts a hand to your face and you close your eyes hearing yourself whine in pain as the burning returns. Something about where her palm touches a part of your face makes the pain come in much stronger waves.

“Will it always hurt her like that?” Tracer asked and you force your eyes open again and look at her, trying to ask what she means only for the pain to become too much again and more tears slip down your face.

“Please, do not move your head or speak,” Winston says, lifting a hand to hush Tracer for a moment as he did something and the pain in your neck, jaw and cheeks is gone. It’s like he just flicked a switch and the pain turned off. “We still have a lot of work to do, and you don’t want to be awake for that.” He adds as Mercy gently pushes a needle into your hand. You swear you can feel the needle even though all your other pain is gone.

Just as quickly as you woke, you are again pulled into the darkness of sleep.

~~~~~

There is no pain this time when you wake up, groggy and slow, but awake and that means you are alive.

Slowly, aching from whatever operation Mercy and Winston did on you, you move your head around, searching the room slowly. The room is littered with things that make you smile; ‘Get Well’ cards, flowers neatly arranged in a vase with little butterflies on it, a slowly burning stick you recognize as the ones Genji uses when he meditates. All these and more clutter the tiny bedside table. Beside you on the bed is a huge soft teddy bear, (arguably twice your size) likely a gift from McCree or Reinhardt.

Speaking of McCree, he was sitting in the chair across from you, hat down over his eyes as he appeared to be sleeping. His cigar was snuffed out and resting in the ash tray beside him. You can’t smell the smoke, so he hasn’t been smoking recently, likely because Mercy had read him the riot acting for even bringing it into the room.

You sit up slowly and try to speak, but the sound doesn’t come out right, instead you find yourself coughing and wheezing.

“Hold your horses Missy, don’t be straining yur’self.” McCree says as he stands and a cool hand gently rubs your back, trying to soothe the coughing fit while his other hand hits a button on the wall. “Doctor, she’s awake.”

“M…Mc… McCree… what… what happened?” You hear yourself manage to ask, somehow between the coughing and wheezing. “Why… I here…?” you manage to add before a door opens and the good doctor is at your side immediately.

“Steady now, you’ve just had a long surgery on your neck and throat sweetie, you need to go slow.” Mercy smiled softly, gently laying you back against the pillows of your bed and brought a straw to your lips, “Here, take a sip, slowly.”

You do as she asks, taking a small sip of the drink. Water with a hint of peach flavour flows into your waiting mouth and by gods does it taste heavenly right now! You try to drink more but Mercy takes the drink away and gently wipes your chin with a soft tissue.

“There now, before you try and talk, let me explain what has happened.” Mercy said and you nod, happy that someone was going to tell you what had happened and why you were in a medical bed.

“Now, you remember that we were on a mission to Dorado?” Mercy asks and you nod slowly. “Well, that mission turned out to be an ambush; Talon was waiting for us. While the boys worked to get us out, Winston asked you to set up a charge to act as a distraction and buy us some extra time. Remember that?” Again you nod slowly. “Widowmaker got off a lucky shot and the charge went off while you were still in the vicinity. You were facing the explosion when it happened, causing massive damage to your neck, jaw and part of your chest.”

“Ho… How bad?” You ask confused. You hadn’t felt any pain since you had awoken to McCree sitting across for you. All the sensations from earlier were fuzzy in your memory like a nightmare.

“Your armour protected you from the worst of the blast but because the armour wasn’t covering your jaw or throat, the injuries there were much worse. The explosion ripped through the skin and burnt your throat badly.” Mercy explains, “We spent hours just making sure your windpipe would stay open, and we had a struggle making sure your jaw was realigned correctly.”

“Re… realigned?” You ask and look at McCree who sighs softly and handed you a small mirror before very gently removing the bandages for you.

Everything below your eyes is different.

The skin is red with soreness, and all along the sides of your cheeks are small scars. You could tell the original cuts had been long and clean, but the scars themselves were clearly fresh and would not fade for a lengthy amount of time. Under your chin is the worst of the damage. All of the skin between your lips and your cleavage is different than before. You hardly recognize yourself. The burned skin has rips and grooves in every direction. In some areas the skin seems rougher and darker than it should be, while others are lighter and smooth.

“How…? How did I… live?” you ask in shock, you can practically see how your own throat moves as you speak, you should be dead.

“I wasn’t going to let you die.” Mercy says firmly gently taking your hands as you drop the mirror. “I can never make the scars go away, but Winston is already working on a special piece of armour to cover the scars and also make speaking easier for you. You’ll live and after a few months of speech therapy you will be back to your old self.” She adds as you try to come to terms with what you have been told and seen with your own eyes.

You’ve been scarred for life because of Widowmaker’s shot. Mercy had saved your life but she couldn’t remove the scars that now mark your neck and face.

“Was… was anyone… hurt?” You ask.

“Tracer had a few burns, Genji’s armour was scuffed and I lost part of my serape.” McCree assures you as he stands up and lightly places his hat on your head, “But we’re all ok. It was you that had us worried there for a bit Darlin’.” He adds with a smile. “Do you like the bear?”

You nod, smiling as best you can. “Good. ‘Cause Reinhardt spent a whole day trying to find it for you,” the cowboy states and right on cue, the door opens. Everyone from the team races in the room, filling it instantly. They surround you with hugs, gentle prods and light jokes about what’s happened.


	2. New Skills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the scars can't magically disappear, but they can be hidden and to stop them getting worse, you can always ask those closest to you to help you get better at being a part of the team.

Five; A New Skill.

Speech therapy wasn’t really so bad. Winston never pushed you too much, and he was so patient with you, within two weeks you have relearnt how to say and pronounce most words again. You still struggled to pronounce longer words and when you talk for too long, you start to stutter and become short of breath.

But that wasn’t the best part.

During these therapy session, Winston had been taking careful measurements of your neck and the areas where your scars were worse. After a few days of tinkering, Winston had given you what could only be described as a veil for your lower face and neck. It reminded you of the ones you had seen on your trips to the outskirts of Cairo for supplies.

The upper part acted as a normal veil would, covering the lower part of your face with a gossamer like fabric and making the scars near impossible to see unless someone was standing next to you. It also clipped into place against any kind of shirt or armour you wore to cover your chest and the veil could be lengthened or shortened depending on how tight you stretched the material.

To add to the gift Winston had also given you a choker with a bobble on it, at least that was what Tracer had called it. You found that much easier to say than ‘a vocal and speak pattern imitation and language reproducing device’. In basic terms, Winston had explained the necklace enabled you to mimic the voices, speak patterns and accents of others, so much so that even Athena struggled to tell the difference.

It might not have seemed useful, but it was fun to play with. Especially when one time on a training exercise you had managed to trick Junkrat and Roadhog by shouting nonsense orders while pretending to the Soldier 76 over their radios. That had the poor boys running around like headless chicken and even they had a laugh once they figured out the trick. 

So what if you weren’t a key player in Overwatch missions? Genji had told you himself that the little things were important and in your own way you were part of the little things that kept Overwatch going. Even more so now that you were going on missions more often, at least until more agents showed up. This meant you needed to know how to fight.

With that thought in mind, be it in a moment of madness or bravery (you can decide which at a later time) you got up the courage to ask Genji if he could teach you self-defence. The training was difficult at first, still being sore from the explosion and not being at all use to close quarter combat. You admittedly struggled but kept at it and after a few weeks you had the basics down. 

Once you proved that you were able to block and counter some of Genji’s attacks, he had agreed to teach you a few other techniques. Few if any of the things he tried to teach you came easy. Your body ached mercilessly after every lesson but you could tell by his words and the glow of his visor that he was proud of what you were able to accomplish. 

You could say, that you were starting to become a new person, a better more useful member of Overwatch. You knew you would never be a weren’t a big time player like Winston or the others. But you were becoming something more than just ‘that girl who cooks and cleans’. To be able to help in the field and better protect your friends was worth every bruise and sprain you suffered while training. 

And on the plus of everything, it seems Hanzo had started to notice you, he’d even said ‘thank you’ after a meal this week and that had just about kept you smiling all day and night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUGE THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! to Azibeth for beta reading this for me. she has been a HUGE help for me so again I say THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> please enjoy and be nice in comments. any flames shall be used to roast marshmallows with.


End file.
